Tarjeta de San Valentín
by Sailor Earth7
Summary: En una tarjeta de San Valentín, muchos sentimientos se pueden expresas ¿Pero que pasa cuando esos sentimientos pueden provocar el perder a la persona que más te importa?


TARJETA DE SAN VALENTIN

-Lo lamento de verdad Anzu

-Yo... lo entiendo Yugi... solo quería que... lo supieras

-De verdad... quisiera corresponderte, pero... te quiero... aunque no de esa forma

-Esta bien... comprendo – ambos se quedaron en silencio, no sabiendo que más decir para no herir o presionar al otro. Anzu y Yugi estaban a mitad de camino para llegar a la tienda de juegos del abuelo de Yugi, aunque ahora ambos estaban inmóviles, mirando hacia lados opuestos, no deseando ver los ojos del otro, sospechando que lo que verían no sería de su agrado.  Yugi movía nervioso una tarjeta, era el Día de San Valentín y como era costumbre, había intercambiado tarjetas de amistad con Jounouchi, Honda y Anzu, incluso le había obsequiado una a Kaiba, tarjetas que él mismo había hecho, pero nunca esperó que Anzu le obsequiara una tarjeta de amor, y mucho menos esperó que en el camino a su casa le declarara sus sentimientos abiertamente.

Observó una vez más la portada de la tarjeta, había un simpático corazón con alas que le sonreía tiernamente. Se sentía terriblemente mal por no corresponder a los sentimientos de su amiga, pero él solo veía a Anzu como eso: una gran amiga.

-Espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad – la suave voz de Anzu le hizo soltar sorprendido

-No, claro que no... pero si quieres...

-No lo digas por favor – Anzu volteó a verlo y Yugi sintió como su corazón se oprimía, los ojos de su amiga estaban cristalinos, como si trataran de desahogarse por medio de lagrimas, pero ella hacía todo lo posible por retenerlas – no quiero que me alejes – continuó con voz ligeramente temblorosa – quiero seguir viendo tu sonrisa... aunque no sea dirigida a mi

-Anzu – susurró Yugi bajando la mirada, incapaz de seguir soportando la mirada de su amiga, no porque hubiera reproche o moleestia en ella, sino todo lo contrario, había comprensión y tristeza, una profunda tristeza que le partía el corazón ver en los ojos de quien muchas veces le había ayudado

-Será mejor... que me vaya

-¿Estarás...

-Estaré bien – la chica trató de sonreír, pero no pudo lograrlo con éxito – nos vemos mañana – y sin darle tiempo de responder se alejó corriendo de Yugi

Yugi permaneció inmóvil, observando como su mejor amiga se alejaba de él.  Caminó unos pasos hasta llegar a un parque, buscó una banca y se sentó en ella.  Observó nuevamente la tarjeta de Anzu, la abrió y una vez más leyó el mensaje.

_"Cada vez que digo tu nombre_

_el fuego quema mi garganta_

_tiene tanto poder lo que siento_

_que no me importa el dolor_

_si tu no estas a mi lado_

_no importa lo que pase_

_yo siempre te seguiré amando."_

Cerró los ojos y se maldijo interiormente.  Anzu estaba enamorada de él, y se lo había dicho claramente hacía solo unos minutos ¿Y el qué hacia?  La rechazaba, y no era que le desagradara.  Anzu era linda y amable, también divertida, sabía levantarle el ánimo cuando estaba deprimido y también aconsejarle cuando estaba confundido, además de que siempre había estado ahí para él, sin importar el peligro.  En pocas palabras, Anzu era la chica perfecta de la cual él podría enamorarse, pero no estaba enamorado de ella ¿Por qué? Por una sencilla e insignificante razón:

Su corazón ya tenía grabado un nombre, y ese, no era el de Anzu.

Suspiró con desgano, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.  Abrió su mochila y de ella sacó otra tarjeta de similar tamaño a la de Anzu, pero a diferencia de ésa, ésta tarjeta no tenía corazones sonrientes, ni siquiera hacia alusión al día de San Valentín. Esa tarjeta era para Yami, y Yami no era muy afecto a ese tipo de sentimentalismos.

Para poder hacerla, le había pedido a Yami romper su conexión mental, y regresara al rompecabezas o mantener su forma corpórea, la idea era que no hubiera manera de que estuviera enterado de sus pensamientos. Quería que fuera una sorpresa. Claro que la idea había tomado por sorpresa a Yami, pero finalmente había aceptado, y él había podido terminar la tarjeta... bueno... casi...

Abrió su tarjeta, y en el lugar donde debía de haber un mensaje, había...

Nada

No tenía escrito ningún pensamiento o mensaje para su guía.  Simplemente ¿Qué podía escribirle? ¿Qué lo necesitaba? ¿Qué su único deseo era permanecer a su lado? ¿Qué siempre estaría ahí para él? Podía decirle tantas cosas , pero ninguna se acercaba ni remotamente a lo que realmente sentía por él.  No, de cualquier forma, decirle lo que en verdad sentía, sería como perderlo y eso sería pero que cualquier otra cosa.

Guardó ambas tarjetas en su mochila, la cerró y luego la abrazó, apoyando su barbilla sobre ella. Tanto pensar en el amor le estaba causando un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Cerró los ojos tratando de despejar su mente de todos esos pensamientos, pero le era imposible.  A su mente regresaba la mirada de Anzu, sus ojos llenos de dolor y a punto de las lagrimas, y su sonrisa impregnada de tristeza, tratando de decirle que no había problema aunque por dentro se estuviera desmoronando.

Diablos

Se sentía la pero alimaña que pudiera existir sobre el mundo ¿Cómo pudo lastimarla de esa forma? Porque eso había hecho, lastimarla a su mejor amiga al no poder corresponder sus sentimientos, pero por más que quisiera corresponderle no podría, no era muy bueno mintiendo, además de que no sería justo el mentirle en ese tipo de cosas.

Cerró los ojos con más fuerza, abrazándose más a su mochila.  El dolor de cabeza iba en aumento, taladrándole sin piedad cada uno de sus pensamientos.

-Con que aquí estabas – abrió los ojos de golpe al reconocer esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, tantas veces la había escuchado, tantas noches había soñado con ella, nadie poseía un timbre de voz como él, tan firme y claro y a la vez tan sensual.  Levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los misteriosos ojos de Yami que lo miraban con seriedad.

-Hola Yami – lo saludó sin ningún emoción aparente.  Yami levantó una ceja de forma elegante ante la poca efusividad de Yugi

-Tu abuelo estaba preocupado por tu tardanza y me envió a buscarte

-Oh... lo siento – nuevamente Yami levantó una ceja, definitivamente algo andaba mal con Yugi

-¿Sucede algo malo? – le preguntó con ese timbre de voz firme

-Muchas cosas – suspiró Yugi bajando la mirada

Yami permaneció en silencio observando a Yugi.  Últimamente el chico había estado extraño con él, como si no quisiera compartir más su vida con él, como si quisiera alejarse, y eso, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, era algo que le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? – le preguntó, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Yugi no lo alejara una vez más.  Yami tomó asiento al lado del más pequeño, mientras observaba como Yugi se mordía el labio inferior en un signo de nerviosismo, algo que para el espiritu era un gesto tierno... y sumamente atrayente.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, el faraón ya estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y decirle a Ygi que regresaran a casa y olvidaran el tema, cuando la dulce voz del chico a su lado se lo impidió.

-Anzu me dijo que me amaba – le dijo sin dejar de ver hacia el frente mientras un ligero sonrojo le cubrían las mejillas. Yami frunció el ceño ¿Qué Anzu amaba a su Hijari? De pronto la sensación de que su sangre hirviendo comenzó a inundar su cuerpo, la sola idea de imaginarse a Anzu declarándole su amor a Yugi, y lo que éste pudo haberle respondido, le desquiciaba.  Desvió su vista de Yugi para ver hacia el frente aún con esa expresión de enojo en su rostro, expresión que Yugi nunca notó.

-.¿Y cuál es el problema? – preguntó con voz desinteresada sin dejar de ver hacia el frente.

Yugi parpadeó un par de veces, no estando muy seguro de haber escuchado bien. Se giró hacia Yami sintiendo una sensación de enojo comenzando a expandirse por su cuerpo

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le inquirió con molestia

Yami observó su reacción con cierta confusión en su mirada, lo que provocó que el enojo de Yugi se evaporara rápidamente

-Pensé que tu sentías lo mismo por ella – fue la simple respuesta dicha con cierto dolor que Yugi no not

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? – le preguntó confundido 

-No lo se – fue la sincera respuesta, porque en verdad Yami no sabía porque esa idea había estado rondando por su cabeza, tal vez había mal interpretado los signos y había confundido todo. Ambos guardaron silencio, viéndose directamente a los ojos. Era algo que Yugi no podía evitar hacer cada vez que hablaba con Yami, mirar los ojos violetas de Yami, adoraba ver esos ojos, perderse en su misterio, tratando de encontrar respuesta a todas sus preguntas, tratando de encontrar una seguridad que solo él podía darle, esa sensación de pertenecer a algún lado, de pertenecerle solo a él...

-¿Qué es lo que realmente te tiene así? – le preguntó Yami sin romper el contacto visual

-El hecho de que rechacé a mi mejor amiga, por la sencilla razón de que yo no siento lo mismo por ella – tan sencillo como eso, unas cuantas palabras que encerraban el verdadero significado de lo que sentía. Ojalá el decirle a Yami lo que sentía fuera igual de sencillo.

Nuevamente ninguno dijo nada, permaneciendo cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos sin dejar que el otro pudiera verlos o sentirlos.

Yugi podía pasar el resto de su vida admirando los enigmáticos ojos del antiguo faraón ¿En qué momento sus sentimientos hacía él habían cambiado? No podría decirlo con exactitud, solo sabía que un día su forma de verlo cambió, y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo ¿Cómo evitar el dejarse envolver por ese misticismo?  ¿Cómo no enamorarse de esa seguridad, de esa oscuridad que lo protegía?  Porque sin duda alguna Yami era la oscuridad, pero no esa oscuridad en la se encontraban ocultas sus pesadillas, de la cual podía temer. No.  Yami era una oscuridad que de alguna manera le hacía desear sumergirse en ella, dejarse envolver con la seguridad de estar a salvo entre sus sombras.  Era su complemento perfecto: seguro de si mismo, audaz, majestuoso, enigmático... pasional.   Todo lo que deseaba y necesitaba lo tenía Yami.

-... era eso Yugi?

-...

-¿Me escuchaste

-...

-¡¡¡Yugi!!! – el aludido se sobresaltó ligeramente ante el grito del espíritu, siendo conciente de la mirada escrutadora de Yami, sin poder evitar sonrojarse ligeramente al darse cuenta de que era el objeto del escrutinio.

-Lo... lo lamento Yami... no... no te escuché – trató de excusarse

-De eso ya pude percatarme – le dijo con sarcasmo, respiró profundamente, suavizó su mirada y continuó – te pregunté si el hecho de que Anzu te hubiera dicho sus sentimiento era el motivo por el que has estado tan distante conmigo – el ligero sonrojo cambió a un rojo brillante que cubrió todo su rostro ante lo directo de la pregunta.  Bueno... Yami era así, siempre directo, sin rodeos.

-No... lo de Anzu... fue hace... unos minutos – balbuceó 

-¿Entonces – insistió Yami

Yugi se removió incomodo, en realidad no habían pensado en entregarle así la tarjeta ¡¡¡Ni siquiera había pensando en como entregársela!!! Pero la insistencia de Yami lo estaba orillando a hacerlo.  Abrió lentamente su mochila y metió su mano en ella hasta encontrar lo que buscaba

-Es para ti – le dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Yami sin siquiera verlo, no soportaría ver la sonrisa de Yami por estar más rojo que un tomate maduro.

Yami tomó lo que Yugi le daba, parecía una tarjeta, aunque... muy diferente a las que había visto. Pasó su dedo índice sobre los bordes dorados con runas de la tarjeta. Frunció el ceño, había visto el mismo color de pintura de la tarjeta sobre el escritorio de Yugi la otra noche

-"Con que eso era lo que había estado haciendo" – pensó con una sonrisa.  Continuó observando la tarjeta don meticulosidad, justo al centro de la misma estaba la figura del ojo de Anubis, su símbolo.  Sintió un vuelco en el corazón, Yugi había hecho esta tarjeta especialmente para él, la había hecho con sus propias manos mientras pensaba en él.

-¿Porqué? – alcanzó a preguntar, tratando de deshacer el nudo en su garganta

-Bueno... es el día de San Valentín... día del amor y la amistad... y... generalmente se les obsequia un regalo o tarjeta a los amigos y... parejas – Yugi pasó saliva con dificultad – le di una Jounouchi, Honda y Anzu, incluso una a Kaiba – agregó rápidamente

Yami se mordió el labio inferior sin dejar de admirar la tarjeta entre sus manos.... Amigos... la palabra se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, incrustándose en su corazón de forma dolorosa.  Abrió la tarjeta esperando encontrar algún mensaje. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y decepción al no encontrar nada escrito dentro

-No tiene mensaje.

-Eh... lo siento... no supe que escribir – Yami observó a Yugi y éste se sintió intimidado por esa mirada tan profunda.

-¿Porqué?   ¿Acaso no sientes nada or mi? – esa pregunta podía interpretarse de muchas maneras, lo que no ayudaba a disminuir el nerviosismos de Yugi, que en ese momento abría y cerraba la boca una y otra vez sin poder articular palabra coherente alguna, mientras su rostro fácilmente podía confundirse con un semáforo dando la señal de alto.

-Bueno... yo... verás... no... bueno si... es que... yo no... la verdad... pero no... bueno si... es que tu... y yo... no, no... es algo... que...... la verdad... pero – tartamudeó y Yami no pudo evitar sonreír ante la reacción del chico.

-Calma – le dijo colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Yugi, a la vez que se inclinaba y acercaba su rostro al de él – no pienso comerte ¿sabes? – Yami le sonrió esperando que con eso Yugi se tranquilizara.  Yugi calló en seco, siendo totalmente conciente de la cercanía de Yami.  Observó sus ojos, viéndolo solo a él, y luego desvió su vista hacia los labios, ligeramente curvados en una sonrisa, tan perfectos... tan apetecibles.  No lo pensó dos veces, en realidad ni siquiera lo pensó porque si lo hubiera hecho nunca lo había intentado.

Lo siguiente que Yami supo fue que los labios de Yugi están sobre los suyos, presionando con delicadeza, tan suaves como la mas tierna caricia. El acto lo tomó por sorpresa, nunca se imaginó que Yugi hiciera eso ¡¡Por todos los Dioses!! ¡Lo estaba besando! ¡Y él no hacía nada! Cuando un poco de lucidez llegó a su cerebro, sintió como Yugi se separaba de él lentamente, para luego abrir sus ojos y mirarlo, y lo que vio no le gustó para nada, había tanto dolor y frustración en esos bellos ojos, que sintió que su alma se partía en dos.

-Vamos a casa – le dijo Yugi con voz ligeramente temblorosa, a la vez que se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar sin esperar respuesta de Yami, ya que la respuesta que había estado esperando le había dejado destrozado el corazón.  Aceleró el paso, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Yami no lo siguiera, no quería verlo, lo único que quería era poder llegar a su habitación y encerrarse en ella, quería llorar, quería gritar hasta romperse la garganta, quería maldecirse por ser tan estúpido y crearse falsas esperanzas, quería destrozarlo todo, quería morirse...

De pronto, una fuerza superior a él lo hizo girarse de golpe, sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo, quiso gritar, pero le fue imposible, por el simple hecho de que algo obstruía su boca:  Los labios de Yami.

Yami estaba besando a Yugi como si su vida dependiera de ello, una de sus manos lo tenía sujeto por la cintura mientras que la otra se perdía entre los cabellos del chico, imposibilitándole cualquier intento por alejarse de él, claro, si Yugi estuviera en condiciones de hacerlo. Por un instante, Yugi se sintió demasiado aturdido para reaccionar, tardó un par de segundos en asimilar lo que ocurría, cuando lo hizo, cerró los ojos y tímidamente comenzó a responder el beso, subiendo sus manos hasta dejarlas en el pecho del faraón, sintiendo como si a través de ese beso le era destruido todo rastro de dolor, todo pensamiento que le hiciera sufrir. Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos; Yugi olvidó cómo pensar y sólo se concentró en sentir, en perder el sentido de la realidad a excepción de la calidez de los labios de Yami sobre los suyos, la forma en que las manos de Yami lo acercaban a él para profundizar el beso. Y fue febril, desesperado y todo lo que Yugi había soñado con que sería.

Cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban con dificultad; Yugi sintió el calor quemar sus mejillas cuando abrió los ojos para encontrar los de yami. Lo que vio lo sorprendió inmensamente, en los ojos de Yami brillaban como cristales oscuros y estaban llenos de un amor profundo, casi palpable. 

-Te amo – fue la sencilla declaración

-Y yo a ti

-Espero que con esto puedas escribirme un mensaje de San Valentín

-Creo que... otro beso podría ayudarme... a inspirarme

-Te daré más que un beso, después de todo, aún no te he dado mi regalo – Yami sonrió de forma maliciosa al ver como Yugi desviaba la vista y sonreía con pena. El faraón se acercó al cuello de su ahora pareja, mordiendo ligeramente la suave piel, arrancando un suspiro de parte de Yugi – vamos a casa – le dijo tomando su mano y emprendiendo la marcha.

*************

Yugi estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, sobre él había una tarjeta abierta y una  pluma a su lado.  Se frotó los ojos, tratando de ahuyentar el sueño.  Miró hacia fuera, la luna brilla en el manto nocturno al mismo tiempo que pequeñas estrellas parpadeaban. Desvió su vista hacia su cama y sonrió a la vez que se sonrojaba. Yami dormía profundamente sobre su cama, sus hombros y brazos desnudos resaltaban a la vista, solo cubierto por una ligera manta.  Se sonrojó  aún más al recordar poque Yami estaba desnudo y tan cansado.

Bostez

Bueno, él tampoco tenía mucha energía que digamos.  Dejó lo que estaba haciendo, y se metió a la cama junto al hombre que amaba, abrazándose a él y quedándose rápidamente dormido.

Un poco de viento se filtró por la ventana, moviendo un poco las cortinas y permitiendo que los rayos lunares iluminaran una tarjeta, donde los pensamientos de un joven corazón enamorado quedaron plasmados.

"Te contemplo porque es así como me adueño de tu ser.

Al mirarte te hago mío,

Al nombrarte te beso.

Mi voz suena diferente al pronunciar tu nombre

Porque con esa palabra te expreso,

Aunque para definirte es necesario consultar

Las páginas de la ternura, la belleza, la compresión y el amor.

Puedo amarte sin verte,

Pero es imposible verte sin amarte.

Dije que al contemplarte me adueño de ti,

Estoy equivocado y corrijo:

Al contemplarte te adueñas de mi.

Así es este misterio de amar.

Te amo y te pertenezco.

Soy de ti por ese sentimiento único,

Por esa inexplicable e indefinible expresión :"Te amo".

Te amo ahora, en este presente, 

que es el tiempo verbal de la eternidad...

**************

FIN!!!!

Hola, soy Sailor Earth, y en realidad este es mi primer fanfic de Yugi-Oh!, espero y les haya gustado.  El poema que escribe Yugi, se titula  "Mi mirada se posa en ti" y es de Luis Azpe Pico, no es mío, lo que pasa es que lo leí y me encantó, y curiosamente se amoldaba a este fic, así que lo puse, aclarando para que no haya mal entendidos.  Sinceramente espero recibir por lo menos algún review. ¡Por favor, no les cuesta nada!  Sin más que decir, me despido. Nos vemos ^_^


End file.
